Conventional stereo systems are designed to improve the sound quality of audio recordings by giving a more realistic feel than mono recordings. This is accomplished by employing a LEFT and a RIGHT channel having different recorded components. When the LEFT and RIGHT channels are played simultaneously over different speakers, the separation between the speakers producing the LEFT and RIGHT channels gives the listener the impression that the sound produced is live rather than recorded. Many listeners prefer the sound quality of stereo recordings to mono recordings.
As technology continues to expand, audio enthusiasts seek additional sound enhancements that render listening to music even more realistic and enjoyable. Because each listener has individual tastes regarding the qualities he finds enjoyable in recorded music, a particular stereo recording may produce a sound quality that appeals to some listeners but not to others. A stereo sound enhancement system for providing stereo sound that may be adjusted to the tastes of individual listeners is desirable.
Additionally, professional recording engineers continuously seek improved methods of obtaining new and unique sound qualities in their recordings. They also seek to simplify methods of obtaining known effects, such as placing certain components of a recording in either the LEFT or RIGHT channel of a stereo recording or producing the effect of moving the certain parts of the music to give the appearance that they are emanating from different locations (for example, in front of or behind) relative to the unaltered signal.